


Monotony Broken

by lucathia



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Kenshin had come along, Second Life had only been a normal game for Arctic Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotony Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DarkIceDragon as a drabble request.

Until Kenshin had come along, Second Life had only been a normal game for Arctic Fox. He had easily become a ranked player with his skills, and as one of the most powerful players in the game, there were barely any players who could defeat him. The beginnings of disappointment had ensnared him without his realization--there just wasn't anyone worthy to fight, who could push him to new limits--but merely remembering the blows he had exchanged with the nimble redhead, whom the lord of Infinite City had claimed as his strongest, made adrenaline course through Arctic Fox. He longed for a rematch, to feel that deadly dance once again with blades so fast that one misstep would guarantee a trip to the rebirth point. That was the kind of thrill he sought, the kind of thrill that he thought couldn't exist in a mere game. His techniques had become automatic and dull in the monotony of battling those much weaker than him, but against Kenshin, Arctic Fox couldn't not give it his all. Doing less than his best would only land him utter defeat, and that was not acceptable in his profession.

After meeting Kenshin, Arctic Fox's time spent in the game changed from seeking crazy boss NPCs to tailing Kenshin and stealing a blow whenever he could. Kenshin was always up for parrying, and for some reason, he was always online whenever Arctic Fox logged on. If Arctic Fox had been one to care, he would have wondered why Kenshin was always available, but he wasn't one to dwell on such matters. Instead, he let his actions speak for him as he leaped out from behind the tree to slash at Kenshin. Kenshin immediately whirled around in that graceful way of his, haori flapping in the wind. He was insanely strong even with those newbie clothes he wore. While Arctic Fox never considered why Kenshin was always around, he did wonder how much stronger Kenshin would be if only he upgraded his equipment. Metal clanked against metal as Kenshin deflected Arctic Fox's attack. The blows and parries that followed would have been anyone and everyone's envy, if only they had the eyesight to follow the battle.

They leaped away from each other, both landing lightly on their feet. Arctic Fox studied Kenshin carefully, noting how his own attacks hadn't left any damage on the other player, but he was sure he had felt contact. Kenshin wasn't even breathing heavily, unlike Arctic Fox who was still trying to calm his heart. His eyes trailed down the other player's clothes until they came across Kenshin's damaged sandals. So that was what had happened. When Arctic Fox put his blade away, Kenshin mirrored his actions.

Arctic Fox jerked his head towards town. Kenshin nodded. Together, they made their way into town to buy Kenshin some new sandals. They even settled down to grab a bite to eat afterward.

Kenshin certainly made Second Life a lot more interesting.


End file.
